rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig
"Interesting. Not only did you prove yourself worthy of ascertaining me as a guardian, but you even went above and beyond. Good job." -Ludwig, congratulating Thomas on earning him as his personal guardian. Info Ludwig is a demon who eventually became Thomas Dixon's loyal personal guardian, after the latter underwent a long process in order to earn him. Whenever Ludwig isn't present, he's usually inside of Thomas' mind, akin to Ozpin from RWBY. Appearance Ludwig is a tall, average-built demon with sickly pale skin. He has smooth black hair that he keeps somewhat parted over his left eye, and has red eyes. Outfit wise, Ludwig sports a grey suit adorned with a maroon tie and a black dress shirt, with black slacks and black dress shoes. He has a few earrings on both ears, and has black feathery wings which to some degree, is used to help him fly. Ludwig is 6'3", or 191 cm. Personality Ludwig is a calm, cool-headed individual who puts heavy emphasis on loyalty and companionship. He speaks in a somewhat casual manner, however his dialogue shifts depending on who he is talking to. For example, if he's talking to Thomas, he'll talk in a casual and slight teasing tone, whereas if he speaks to Zachary Collins, he will talk in a more straightforward and serious demeanor. Ludwig is very protective of Thomas and genuinely cares for him, constantly checking up on him and making sure that Thomas is feeling good and healthy. He is shown to be very wise, often giving advice to Thomas when the latter asks. One interesting thing to note is that he doesn't like wide open spaces, preferring more closed-in areas. Ludwig will shy away into Thomas' mind whenever the latter is out in the open, as he feels the most comfortable in there. His favorite food is cereal bars, and will almost always refuse to eat anything else from the human world. Powers Being a demon, Ludwig has his own set of abilities that while aren't that unique, does set him apart from humans. *Access to the Dark World **At any time, Ludwig can visit the Dark World, however he always expects to be summoned. *Flight **Ludwig is able to fly without his wings, but only to a certain extent. With them, his flight ability is greatly enhanced. *Selective Invisibility **By default, Ludwig is undetectable to non-demon users, however he can make himself visible to anyone he wishes. *Telepathy **Both Thomas and Ludwig can communicate telepathically, allowing the two to converse in places where conventional speaking isn't preferable. *Metaphysical Forms **Ludwig can manifest himself as both a physical demon and a simple consciousness in Thomas' mind. *Illusions **The demon can create illusions, but only for himself. For example, if he wanted to hide his wings, he could give the illusion that he doesn't have them. It's important to note that the illusions don't actually affect the world, but they do trick the senses. Weakness Whenever he's out of the Dark World, Ludwig is at risk of being killed for good, being unable to return. If he dies, he will become stuck in purgatory. Trivia *His character art was created with Picrew (https://picrew.me/image_maker/26311). All credit goes to the original creator. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Dormant Souls Category:Demon